A Sword to Protect
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: How was she to use a sword against another human being? How could she turn her back on everything her father had taught her? She looked up and found the red hair that was hiding the face of the man she loved. But how could she not?


Disclaimer: The characters of Ruroni Kenshin are owned by **Nobuhiro Watsuki**, but this story belongs to me.

A Sword To Protect

"Fight, little Kaoru, fight to save your warrior, your Battosai."

Kaoru squinted as she looked up at the man whose voice rang through the arena. The man who held Kenshin, broken and bloody, chained and unarmed. The man who was forcing her to fight. Kaoru looked down at her hands. At the blade she held. ...a blade.

She didn't even know his name.

Yesterday... yesterday seemed so far away.

Yesterday she had been so excited to chop all the vegetables for the soup without cutting herself, and today she was facing death. Her death, Kenshin's death, or the death of her unknown opponent.

Yesterday had been such a lovely day. Kenshin had smiled at her with that warm happy smile of his as he left for the market, giving her a friendly wave. She thought she would surprise him by having dinner ready for him by the time he got back. She had picked flowers to make the house more cheerful and had taken extra time getting dressed in her prettiest kimono. His smile that morning had made her feel very much like a wife, and it filled her with joy.

Yesterday she let herself daydream that she was waiting for her husband. A daydream she would never voice.

The only one at home with her when the visitors (the messenger and his silent, but terrifying partner) appeared was Yahiko. He had been in the dojo doing some extra practice swings... a hundred of them. Why had she been so short tempered with him? Is that how he would remember her now? She should have called out to him, but the sight of the lock of red hair had stolen her voice. She didn't get to say good-bye. That she couldn't have loved him more if he had been born her brother.

Her Kenshin had been captured, beaten until death was just a whisper away. Tricked, she suspected, remembering how her favorite indigo ribbon was not where it was supposed to be that morning. Her fault, once again, that Kenshin was facing danger. If she did not come, then her beloved ruroni would be slaughtered. No warrior's death for him. It would be an assassination.

She was to fight. Kamiya Kaoru would fight, and it was to be a fight to the death. Strangely, it mattered not who suffered that particular fate. But someone, she was assured, would die.

If she managed to kill her opponent (there was a definite laugh in the messenger's voice when he told her of that option), then Kenshin would be set free. He would suffer with the knowledge that he let his precious innocent Kaoru-dono stain her hands with blood because of him. If she died, then he would suffer over her loss. And if she refused to fight, to kill, then she sentenced the Battousai to death. The messenger had laughed out loud this time as he told her how they would make sure that he prayed for that death after they got through with playing with him first.

"Please," she had begged, "Give me some time..."

She was given ten minutes.

As quickly as she was able she wrote three letters. One was to Yahiko, telling him how much she cared for him, and that she was entrusting him with her home and her legacy. He was to continue to run the dojo in her absence, and to keep the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū fighting style and school alive. The next letter was a will of sorts, stating that should anything happen to her, the home and dojo would go to Yahiko. Although she was hoping for the best... there really was no best case scenario. Instead she knew she must prepare for the worst. The third letter was to Sano, thanking him for his friendship and to thank Megumi as well. She asked him to help look after Yahiko, to keep him safe.

Originally the first letter had been to explain what was happening, but that letter had been destroyed by the messenger, set on fire and tossed into the soup she had worked so hard on. Even though she was not allowed to leave a note to let her loved ones know what was going on, she was grateful that she was at least able to let them know that she did indeed love them.

She was not allowed to be alone to change into her fighting clothes, so she gathered them together instead and held them close. She would NOT change in front of a strange man. Unfortunately, she was forced to leave her bokken at home. It had been pried out of her hand forcefully when she had not immediately dropped it. A weapon, she was told, would be provided for her.

She looked down at that weapon now in distaste, and fear. A sword is to protect, to save people with. How was she to use a sword against another human being? How could she turn her back on everything her father had taught her? She looked up and found the red hair that was hiding the face of the man she loved. But how could she not?

The feelings of protecting your loved ones become your strength, she reminded herself. She would protect Kenshin. No matter what.

"Wake up, Battousai. You do not want to miss this fight."

"Kenshin!" His name was torn from her lips as Kenshin was kicked in the ribs and sent flying into a wall. "Leave him alone! You promised not to hurt him!"

"No, dear Kaoru. The promise was not to kill him." Two men appeared from the shadows, lifting the fallen man. The lifted him to the edge of the balcony that overlooked the arena. The "host" of the event slapped Kenshin across his cross scarred face. "So rude to sleep while your woman fights on your behalf. Very rude indeed. Perhaps he needs to be taught manners..."

"No!"

Kaoru's scream is what woke Kenshin from the inky black depths of unconsciousness.

0]xxxxx]===================/

Kaoru-dono's voice... Kaoru... screaming...No... NO!

Must... must get... Kaoru.

Kaoru...

Kenshin fought his way out of the darkness that had consumed him. Pain wracked his body as he began to wake, but he ignored it. Nothing mattered but keeping Kaoru safe.

Slow... he was so... slow... so heavy. It took all his energy to open his eyes just a fraction. The world was blurry. The light sent piercing pain through his head. His stomach threatened to expel its contents. What was wrong with him? Why was he so weak? So sick? Why couldn't he move?

"Poison," came a booming voice. "Courtesy of my little girl."

A little girl... yes... a little girl in trouble. Saved from the river, held on to his neck tightly, crying for her daddy. Something sharp stabbed at his shoulder when he reached the bank. Innocent eyes turning cold and smug as she stood over him, asking if he was okay.

"Don't you recognize me, warrior? I am Nikushimi Adauchi. You created me."

Kenshin felt the sting of the blow, but could not command his limbs to move. Whatever poison the child had given him had taken his strength. He could barely move the lids of his eyes, much less his head, or his hands. He was helpless.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Kaoru...

With the remainder of his strength he turned his head towards the sound of her voice. He had to save her.

Nikushimi knelt down beside him and whispered gleefully, "Your woman fights for you, Battousai." The man stood back up, shoving Kenshin with his foot, rolling him where he could see the action below.

No!

"I AM A MAN OF MY WORD!" he bellows down at Kaoru. "If you kill your opponent, you and your Battousai may return to your home. My people will not follow, and we will not take revenge. If you do not fight, I will make you watch as we slowly kill the man you love! If you die, I will free the Battousai to live out his life in torment."

NO!

"Only one may leave the ring alive. Are you ready Kamiya Kaoru?"

Kenshin saw her tremble and cursed his soul. Sweet Kaoru... his gentle sweet Kaoru... He has failed her. She should never have to fight. She should never have to hold a blade. She should never have to put her life at risk... especially for one such as him.

"I beg you..." he said as loudly as he could, "Please... exchange my life for hers... let Kaoru-dono free..."

"Oh no, Battousai. Your Kaoru-dono will fight, or she will die. It does not matter to me which. She will be destroyed either way, her life or her soul. And with her destruction, I will finally have my revenge on you."

\===================[xxxxx[0

She would fight.

Of course she would fight.

She trembled in rage as the man who kidnapped Kenshin continued to cause her love pain with his words. Kenshin's plea nearly broke her heart.

A sword was to protect... and she would protect Kenshin.

Kaoru's grip on the sword changed subtly. She was not trained to fight to kill, but she was no fool. She had observed many battles in her lifetime. Though she would never match Kenshin in speed, she had studied his moves. She would never have Sano's strength, but she had studied his moves. She never thought she would have Yahiko's bravery... but she needed it today.

There was no roar of a crowd as her opponent entered the battlefield. This fight was not for spectators. Only the man who was threatening Kenshin, a young but fierce looking young girl, and the two men who had brought her here were observing the battle. And they all remained silent.

She was slightly surprised when the opponent who entered the arena was a man. A tall, intimidating man with eyes of ice, and arms that seemed impossibly large. From the burst of laughter near where Kenshin lay, she supposed that the man's size was supposed to frighten her. Perhaps make her cry in fear, to torture Kenshin more. Instead, she sheathed her sword, and tightened the ribbon in her hair to keep it out of her eyes.

Apparently the move made their host angry. He bellowed in rage.

"BEGIN!"

The large man let out a cry as he ran towards her, sword slicing in a downward arc. Attempting to stop the swing with her own sword would have been suicide. Instead, she dashed forward and to the left, unleashing her sword to swipe at his leg as she passed.

"A wasp's sting," the man taunted after he turned to face her again. "Did you even break the skin, little insect?"

Forcing herself to loosen her muscles, she watched his every movement. The man was pure muscle. But that did not make him a better swordsman.

0]xxxxx]===================/

"Your woman has spirit," Nikushimi Adauchi purred, making Kenshin's skin crawl in revulsion.

He had to fight this poison. He had to keep Kaoru from staining her hands... her soul... with blood. He could not allow her innocence to be tarnished.

If only he could move.

If only he could summon even a little strength.

Nikushimi Adauchi would pay for what he has done to Kaoru. He would pay in blood.

\===================[xxxxx[0

"You have no chance, insect. I will be merciful and end your suffering quickly."

Kaoru did not waste precious energy to bother with a reply. The cut on her arm was not deep. In fact, she barely felt it at all. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or bad, and didn't have the time to think about it.

Her last dodge had not quite been quick enough. He dove at her again and she managed to leap out of the way before the blade could kiss her skin once more.

A lock of dark hair was the only sacrifice this time.

0]xxxxx]===================/

"How long do you think she can run, Battousai? She will slow down soon enough." He grabbed Kenshin by the hair and pulled him into a sitting position. "Watch as he plays with her before killing her."

Fingers flexed slightly. It was not much, but it was a start. Faster, Kenshin demanded of himself, heal faster! Kaoru needs me!

"My daughter is twice the fighter, and she has not yet reached ten years of age. Pray that her death is a fast one, Battousai. Pray that she does not suffer... much."

It is you, the Battousai answered silently, who must begin to pray.

\===================[xxxxx[0

The blade missed her as she used the wall of the arena to jump onto, then off of, so that she leapt over her opponent's head. It was a simple flip, no aerial acrobatics, just enough of a spin to land her on her feet behind the big man. The big man who was finally beginning to sweat.

"Very cute, little wasp. But very stupid." He laughed and took a deep breath as he began to raise his sword and charge.

This time Kaoru did not dart away... she darted towards. His reach, both his arms and his sword, were longer than her own. To have any chance of winning this fight, she would have to be within his guard. She was too close for her comfort, but it was the only way. Before his sword could gain momentum, she was already gone, and the stripe of blood across his belly left her feeling both exhilarated at her success... and sick at what she had done.

"A wasp's sting," he laughed harshly, angrily, "Nothing more."

This time, Kaoru did not dodge or run. She stood in front of him with her sword at the ready. She had seen enough of his technique. He seemed reliant on three basic moves, counting on his sheer strength to see him through. But he was slower than she was, not nearly as flexible. He reminded her of a charging bull... with a blade. His overconfidence may be his biggest downfall.

Listening to his boasting as he fought was having the opposite effect of what he likely intended. Listening to him talk about women he had beaten and killed, women who looked very much like her (he had taken great delight in telling her), had done nothing but strengthen her resolve. Listening to him she was able see just what sort of monster she was fighting against. She would free Kenshin, and she would avenge the women he had hurt.

"It must take a big man," Kaoru said through gritted teeth, "To beat a woman."

"Aaah... the wasp has a tongue." He made rude gestures with his hips. "Would you like to see how big of a man I am, little one? Before I kill you."

Kaoru was done talking.

Once more he charged her and she held her ground. As his sword swung down at her, she blocked with her own. It felt as if her bones had shattered, but the block was successful. It surprised him so much that he wasn't prepared for her foot to snake out and sweep his own out from under him, causing him to fall back into the arena wall.

Kaoru leapt backwards, trying to not show the amount of pain she was in. Another blow like that, and she would likely never be able to lift a sword again. Her left arm dropped down as she landed, causing her to cry out in pain. She... she could not lift it...

Her injury did not escape the attention of her attacker.

"Ah, the little wasp has broken a wing. It is time to end this game, bug."

Kaoru did the only thing she could think of... she ran. Luckily she was much quicker than the enemy. When she reached the other side of the arena she did the unthinkable.

She dropped her sword.

Quick as she could, she ripped out her hair ribbon and tied the ends in a knot before looping it around her neck, creating a sling for her useless arm. She knelt to pick up her sword, only moments before she had to dodge the swing of a sword.

Once again she dodged towards him, cutting him once more around the middle. Turning and spinning towards him she hit again, this time cutting behind the elbow of his sword arm. Then she bounced backwards as he roared.

A flash of red caught her attention... Kenshin...?

The momentary lack of concentration got her slammed into the wall, knocking the breath from her body.

0]xxxxx]===================/

Kenshin roared when he saw Kaoru fall.

His eyes glinted gold as he raised his sword. His body was still weak from the poison, so his actions were too slow. His attack was easily blocked, and the element of surprise was ruined. A small figure flew at him, he barely dodged the attack of the young girl armed with a dagger in each hand.

Tipped with more poison, no doubt, he thought to himself.

"You surprise me, Battousai," his captor said. "The poison should have kept you paralyzed for days if properly administered." The look he shot his daughter promised retribution. The girl disappeared into the shadows.

Kenshin turned to leap off the balcony into the arena to save Kaoru when the words of Nikushimi Adauchi reached him.

"It is too late to save her, Battousai. Her hands are stained with blood. Her innocence lost. She is forever changed. Nothing you can do can take away my victory, not even death. I have won."

Enraged, Kenshin let out a cry as his sword swung towards his captor.

Steel met steel. He looked down into the eyes of a girl who had tricked him, eyes that held no pity, no warmth, no more life than the blade she held. Eyes so unlike those of his Kaoru. His eyes broke at the thought of the shadows he would now find there. And it was his fault.

All his fault.

\===================[xxxxx[0

Ignoring the agonizing pain in her shoulder, Kaoru prayed the damage was not beyond repair as she opened her eyes to see her opponent bearing down on her. Instinct kicked in, and instead of returning the attack or escaping, she went on the defensive. He wasn't expecting her to block while still on her back, then to use his momentum to send him sailing into the wall behind her. There was a crunch of bone. Kaoru winced at the sound as she rolled away.

The sword was slippery, she didn't care to wonder if it was from sweat or from blood. In fact, she could go her whole life without knowing.

Her hands were steady as she held the sword (slightly lowered) and prepared for another attack. But he wasn't moving. She trembled as she noticed the angle of his head on his neck. The... impossible angle. Was he...

Her lip trembled.

Kenshin would live. They would be free. Women would be safe from this monster. His victims have been avenged. So why did she feel as if she had failed?

The world turned blurry as tears began to sting her eyes.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and swung around. Her breath caught in a scream, until she noticed the red hair.

Kenshin held her tight as she dropped her sword and fell into him, sobbing.

0]xxxxx]===================/

He had done this to her. His beautiful, precious Kaoru.

"Do not cry, Kaoru-dono," he begged. "The fault belongs to this unworthy one." Tears filled his eyes as her cries became closer to screams. "You are blameless."

She held him tighter with one arm. She was injured. His Kaoru was injured. He had to take her the doctor. How many injuries would she bear because of him.

"Is he... is he... dead...?"

He paused. He could not lie to her. But he could not bear to tell her the truth. "I am uncertain, Kaoru-dono. Once you are in the care of the doctor, this one will return to... see to the others."

The sound of fighting drew close, and Kaoru buried her face into his shoulder. He held her tight. "No more harm will come to you this day, Kaoru-dono. This I swear."

As the sounds grew closer, Kenshin began to relax. He could feel Kaoru pulling herself together, though thankfully did not pull herself away from his arms. Unworthy as he was to touch someone as pure and perfect and as brave as Kamiya Kaoru, he found that he could not bear to let her go.

"Ugly! Hey Ugly!"

Bursting through the doors charged Yahiko, followed closely by Sano. Yahiko raced to Kaoru's side, angry eyes taking in her bruised body and her torn clothes. The grip on his sword tightened as he saw her makeshift sling.

Yahiko's voice shook as he asked Kenshin, "Where is he? Who did this to Kaoru?"

Kenshin nodded to the broken man lying by the wall.

"Wow, Kenshin," whistled Sano. "You really did a number on him."

"I..." He did not want to take credit for Kaoru's fight, but he was also reluctant for them to know that the man she had fought was dead. He did not want word of the man's fate to ever reach her ears. He could not let her carry that burden.

"He was a monster," Kaoru whispered. "Perhaps my father would make the exception for monsters..."

"You, Kaoru?"

"Little Missy?"

"Kaoru-dono's hand was forced, that it was."

"She ki..." Yahiko's mouth snapped shut at Kenshin's warning look. "She kinda looks gross," he amended.

"HEY! You would look gross too if you just fought him, you little brat!"

"Kenshin never looks gross after a fight!"

"I hope you enjoy scrubbing floors, Yahiko!"

Kenshin smiled, something he wasn't sure he was going to be able to do again as he watched Kaoru lunge after her student.

"Who was it?" Sano asked softly. Kenshin looked up at the balcony.

"This one will take Kaoru-dono to the doctor, then home. Will you be joining us for dinner, Sano?"

Sano stretched and scratched his head. "Nah. I got some things that need to be done first. Maybe I'll be over later tonight.

"Come Yahiko, let us take Kaoru-dono home."

"You go ahead, Kenshin. I think I'm going to hang around with Sano some."

Kenshin did not miss the look shared between the two friends. He knew he should talk them out of the vengeance they were planning. But it was difficult enough not joining them. His desire for vengeance was great.

"If you please, Sano…" Kenshin waited for Sano to hold on to Kaoru as he made his way to the small spot of inky darkness on the field. He disliked the separation, but there was one more thing that needed to be done before they left. Quickly he scooped up the lock of hair that had been cut from her head. He would leave nothing of her in such a place. Not a single strand of her precious hair.

After tucking the hair safely away, he retrieved Kaoru from Sano. Lifting her up in his arms he headed for outside.

Perhaps he would come back, once Kaoru was safely asleep. He would see if Megumi would watch over her as he came back to... check on things.

\===================[xxxxx[0

Kaoru was going to miss being pampered, but her arm was better she could not allow herself to be coddled forever. Well, actually that would be nice, but there was not time for that today. Kenshin was acting strange and she had to find out why.

As always, his room was spotless when she peeked in. It was almost as if every day he knew he might leave, so he left it as he had found it. Except cleaner.

But something seemed off. Kaoru couldn't put her finger on it.

Feeling uneasy, she walked into the kitchen. Breakfast was waiting for her. Even that had her feeling strange. The house felt... empty.

Her eyes opened wide in panic as she hurried through the house. Her chest felt tight.

"Kenshin!" She called out. "Kenshin!"

There was no laundry in the tubs, no soapy water.

"KENSHIN!"

Holding her aching arm to her side, Kaoru grabbed her bokken and ran into the front yard. There, at the gate, stood Kenshin. His gaze looking frighteningly similar to the look he gave her the day he once told her goodbye. Well

"You were going to leave without a word!" she accused angrily.

Kenshin turned to her in surprise. "Kaoru-dono... I... how..."

"You were going to sneak out like a thief! Not even a goodbye?"

Kenshin shocked her into silence when he pulled her into his arms. "This unworthy one brings you nothing but pain and trouble. Your life would be better, safer, if I left to wander once more. This one has brought too much suffering to you already."

Kaoru hugged him tighter, then suddenly pulled back and straightened up. Her eyes were dry. Then she nodded.

"If you want to leave, then leave, Kenshin. I will not force you to stay."

"K...Kaoru?"

He was shocked. In all the ways he planned to break the news to her that he had to leave her, for her own good, this was not a reaction he anticipated. Her jaw clenched and her eyes sparked with an inner fire that he was so very pleased had not been lost. He had to leave before something happened to extinguish that fire. Though it would break his heart to do so.

"This will always be your home, Kenshin," she told him. "Just as it will always be my home. I trust Yahiko to look after it for us until we return. Now that the brat knows it is going to be his one day, he takes his duties a lot more seriously."

"What?"

"Surely you did not think that I was going to just let you walk out of my life again, did you, Kenshin?" She smiled at him wryly. "Wherever you go, I will follow. It will be an adventure!"

"No, Kaoru, it is too dangerous! I cannot allow you..."

"I don't recall asking for permission," Kaoru said stubbornly as she tucked her bokken into her sash so she could cross her arms in front of her chest. " I will follow you Himura Kenshin. With or without your permission. I will follow you Kenshin... always."

"Kaoru-dono please..."

"Kaoru-DONO now, is it? Sorry Kenshin," she said playfully, the light in her eyes sparkled, warming him like nothing else ever could. Her stance changed, and she looked over his shoulder, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't let you go without me. After all..."

Kenshin winced. After all, she had fought for him. Stained her hands with blood for him. Killed for him. Went against the beliefs of her family, her beliefs as a swordsman and the beliefs of her dojo. For him. How does one repay such an enormous debt?

"...I... love you."

"Kaoru..." The words took his breath away. He had suspected... had hoped... but never truly believed such a thing could be possible. Truly he was not worth of the love of one such as Kamiya Kaoru.

"Do... do you love me, too?"

A lie would let him leave. A lie and he would be able to tell her good-bye. One small hurt to protect her. But he found that he was too selfish. The love he held for her was too great. He pulled her back to him and dropped his forehead down to her shoulder, feeling defenseless and weak against the power she held over him.

"With all my heart."

She held him tighter. He could not leave her now. Not ever again.

With his sword, with his life, he would protect Kaoru. And with his heart and soul he would love and cherish her. Somehow he would chase the shadows from her eyes. He would make it his life's mission to see to her well-being, her joy.

It was a debt he was more than happy to pay.

"I love you, Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin!"

He laughed. "Kaoru. I love you, Kaoru. Itsumo aishiteru, koi."

I will love you forever, my love. He would be her sword, and he would protect her for as long as he lived.

It was a promise he sealed with a kiss.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note: Thanks for reading all the way to the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who are used my more... light hearted stories, hope this one didn't disappoint you too much.

This is my first Kenshin fanfiction... which is strange since it is one of my favorites to read. I love both the manga and the anime.


End file.
